The Haunted Mansion
The Haunted Mansion is a 2003 American fantasy horror comedy film based on the Disney theme park attraction of the same name. Directed by Rob Minkoff, the film is written by David Berenbaum and stars Eddie Murphy, Terence Stamp, Nathaniel Parker, Marsha Thomason, and Jennifer Tilly. Plot In a backstory, a wealthy landowner named Gracey falls in love with a multiracial woman. However, he was misled into believing that his love spurned him, and later hangs himself in despair after believing her death by poison to be suicide. Later in the present, Jim and Sara Evers are successful realtors with two children, impatient and sassy Megan and arachnophobic Michael. As a workaholic, Jim has little time for his family due to his continuous pursuit for new deals and businesses. When he misses his wedding anniversary with his wife Sara, he tries to make amends by suggesting a vacation to a nearby lake. Beforehand, Sara is contacted by the occupants of Gracey Manor, located in the Louisiana bayou. Eager to make a deal, Jim drags Sara and his children to the mansion. They meet its owner Edward Gracey, his stern butler Ramsley, and other staff members Emma and Ezra. When a storm floods the nearby river, Gracey allows the Evers family to stay the night; though everyone is safe, Jim is unhappy with the idea. Ramsley takes Jim to the mansion's library to discuss the deal with Gracey, but while he waits, Jim gets trapped in a secret passage. Megan and Michael encounter a spectral orb and follow it up to the attic, where they find a portrait of a woman resembling Sara. There they converse with Emma and Ezra, the ghosts of a maid and footman the former identifying the woman as "Elizabeth". Sara talks to Gracey in the library, and as Gracey gives a tour, he talks about his past and explains his grandfather's death after the suicide of his lover, a multiracial woman named Elizabeth Henshaw, as both had plans to wed. Jim meets Madame Leota, a Romani woman's ghost whose head is encased in a crystal ball, but she scares him away. Jim runs into his children, Emma and Ezra, and returns to Madame Leota for answers about Elizabeth's likeness to Sara. It is revealed that everyone in the mansion are ghosts, cursed a century ago by Gracey and Elizabeth's suicides and can only move to the afterlife when they are reunited, and Gracey believes Sara is Elizabeth's reincarnation. Madame Leota sends the Evers off to the mansion's expansive cemetery to find a key that will reveal the truth behind Elizabeth's unusual death. Jim and Megan venture into a crypt beneath a mausoleumwhere they find the key, but inadvertently disturb its undead residents. They escape with help from Michael, who overcomes his arachnophobia. Madame Leota then leads them to a trunk in the attic, which Jim unlocks to find a letter written by Elizabeth to Gracey, revealing she truly loved him and wanted to marry him, leading them to conclude that she was murdered. Ramsley suddenly appears, revealing he murdered Elizabeth to prevent Gracey from abandoning his heritage, believing their relationship was unacceptable. To hide the truth, he traps the children in a trunk, throws Jim out of the house, and magically enchants the house so Jim cannot break in and stop him. As Gracey and Sara rendezvous in the ballroom, the former asks Sara if she can recognize him which confuses her. Desperate, he insists to Sara that she is his beloved Elizabeth. The room fills with dancing ghosts of the past which causes Sara to flee. As she runs through the corridors, Gracey reveals his true ghost-self to Sara begging her to understand and that they can finally be together. Sara insists that she is not Elizabeth and Gracey begins to have second thoughts, but Ramsley insists that it is her and in time she will remember. As Ramsley tells Sara to get ready for her wedding to Gracey, she refuses, but Ramsley blackmails her into marrying Gracey in return for her children's safety. Encouraged by Madame Leota, Jim drives his car through the mansion's conservatory, rescues his children, and stops Sara and Gracey's wedding ceremony where he gives Elizabeth's letter to Gracey, revealing to him the truth about Elizabeth's death and that Ramsley had lied to him about it all those years. Gracey confronts Ramsley, who rages at his master's apparent selfishness for loving Elizabeth, and summons wraiths to kill the group for revenge. However, a fiery dragon emerges from the ballroom fireplace to drag Ramsley down to Hell for eternal damnation. Ramsley attempts to take Jim with him, but Gracey saves Jim and leaves Ramsley to be dragged to his deserved punishment. Sara suddenly collapses, having been poisoned by Ramsley during the wedding, only for the spectral orb encountered by the children to appear and possess Sara, revealed to be Elizabeth's ghost. Elizabeth and Gracey reunite, and Sara is revived. With the curse lifted, Gracey gives the Evers the mansion's deed and departs to Heaven with Elizabeth, Emma, Ezra, and the other ghosts. The Evers drive across the Seven Mile Bridge for a proper vacation, accompanied by Madame Leota, and four singing busts strapped to the back of their car. In a post-credits scene, Madame Leota bids farewell to the audience, inviting them to join the dead using dialogue from the Disneyland attraction. Cast * Eddie Murphy as Jim Evers, a successful but workaholic real estate agent who is often late for family gatherings, but tries his best to make up for it. * Terence Stamp as Ramsley, the mysterious butler of Gracey Manor who serves as a fatherly figure to Master Gracey. He is later revealed to be Elizabeth's murderer. * Nathaniel Parker as Master Edward Gracey, the polite and friendly owner of Gracey Manor who longs for his lost love Elizabeth to return to him after her apparent suicide. * Marsha Thomason as Sara Evers, Jim's supporting wife who is also a realtor. Thomason also portrays Elizabeth Henshaw, Master Gracey's mixed-race lover. * Jennifer Tilly as Madame Leota, a gypsy woman whose spirit is encased in a crystal ball as a head shrouded by green mist. She speaks in cryptic riddles. * Wallace Shawn as Ezra, a ghost of a bumbling footman who worries about getting into trouble. * Dina Waters as Emma, a ghost of a nervous but helpful maid who seems terrified of Ramsley. * Marc John Jefferies as Michael Evers, Jim and Sara's arachnophobic 10-year-old son. For the role, Jefferies based his character's fear of spiders on Ron Weasley from the Harry Potter series. * Aree Davis as Megan Evers, Jim and Sara's 13-year-old daughter who is impatient and stroppy. * The Dapper Dans as The Singing Busts. * Deep Roy, Jeremy Howard as the Hitchhiking Ghosts. * Corey Burton as The Ghost Host (voice) Production The mansion scenes were filmed at Sable Ranch in Santa Clarita, California. The main building was constructed over a period of weeks while the cupola and chimneys on the top of the mansion were computer-generated. The rest of film was shot in New Orleans and surrounding areas. The paperboy in the opening scene is the nephew of the director, Rob Minkoff. The mansion's exterior design is a mix of the attraction's exteriors in both Disneyland and Walt Disney World, with the iron/glass conservatory being a nod to the latter. Three Hidden Mickeys are seen; one being the padlock at the gates, another when an executioner's axe nearly hits Jim and a third which is briefly seen when Ramsley pours the poison in the goblet of wine during the wedding. Before leaving the mansion via ghost carriage to find the mausoleum, Ezra exclaims "there's always my way," a pivotal line of dialogue from the pre-show from the Disney theme park ride. The costume and special effects designers wanted the ghost characters to become "more dead" the farther they were from the mansion. While Ezra and Emma look human in the house, their leaving it causes them to become blue and transparent. The zombies in the mausoleum were described as the "deadest as they are farthest away". Rick Baker, the chief costume designer, did the prosthetic makeup for the zombies in the mausoleum, using skull heads for the zombie design. He also designed one of the zombies as an old man in order not to frighten viewers. This was the first film to air on Disney Channel to contain any profanity besides "hell" or "damn". It also contained the phrase "Big ass termites!", uttered by Murphy. In the opening scene of the film, Nathaniel Parker had great difficulty trying to carry Elizabeth up the staircase, which is shown on the expressions of his face. This was due to her slippery silk dress. Category:Haunted house films Category:Ghost films Category:Horror Comedy Films